


Something to Say

by YourKinglyQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And the rating will change to explicit so, Angst, Beauty Guru! Lance, Coming Out, Flashbacks, Homophobia, Lance and Shiro are in Love, Lifestyle Youtuber! Shiro, Like there is the use of a slur, M/M, Shiros parents die, There will be a 2nd chapter to this, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourKinglyQueen/pseuds/YourKinglyQueen
Summary: "I don't know if I can do this, Lance."  He was nervous, staring at the rest of his equipment as he plugged in his microphone. Shiro sat back against his chair. This was it, possibly the biggest announcement of his entire career since he started youtube and it had almost nothing to do with his career. Lance was getting his lighting set up on the other side of the room, eyes critical of where each beauty light was set up. Lance turned and looked at him, offering a sweet smile."You got this, Kashi." Reassuring, love and Shiro couldn't ask for better emotional support than he could now. "Although I will say that you definitely don't have to this is...this is something super private." Although he said so, he adjusted the lens, turning the monitor on and they both looked to see the framing. In hindsight, this wouldn't really matter but Shiro wanted to deliver this with everything he had; his boyfriend being the king of framing and angles helped him, of course, because his channel consisted of vlogs and away-from-body videos."I do. I really think I do."





	Something to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there again! Somehow I managed to type this within a day of finishing my last fic and for once this isn't porn? It's pride month and yesterday was Shance day but because Shance Day is in June, this month is also shance month. Also, I am a whore for youtuber AU's but I don't think I write them well, to be honest. 
> 
> **Fair Warning** : This fic does get pretty heavy in some aspects and there are slurs so I will warn you about that here before you dig into this and it does handle some stereotypes gay men face on the daily and things that impact our lives every single day so excuse the salt in this uwu.
> 
> In addition, if you read the relationship tag and I'm sure that's why you're even here, it's Shance but that will be at the end of the fic and also in the epilogue chapter coming soon (which will be smutty because lol do you know who I am?)
> 
> Please read the notes at the end and as always, enjoy!

**Takashi Shirogane @Takashiro**  
New video tomorrow. Really really nervous for this but it's been a long time coming.  
**20.3 retweets** **50.3 likes**

 

 **@shthstan** : oh mY GOD what if he finally admits he's dating Keith FUCK YEAH

 **@shirolovesubaby** : could be :eyes: do you see how they look at each other?

 **@klncecnonking** : ya'll both are fucking delusional lol

**@3u8u43898** : shutup 

 

"I don't know if I can do this, Lance." He was nervous, staring at the rest of his equipment as he plugged in his microphone. Shiro sat back against his chair. This was it, possibly the biggest announcement of his entire career since he started youtube and it had almost nothing to do with his career. Lance was getting his lighting set up on the other side of the room, eyes critical of where each beauty light was set up. Lance turned and looked at him, offering a sweet smile. 

"You got this, Kashi." Reassuring, love and Shiro couldn't ask for better emotional support than he could now. "Although I will say that you definitely don't have to this is...this is something super private." Although he said so, he adjusted the lens, turning the monitor on and they both looked to see the framing. In hindsight, this wouldn't really matter but Shiro wanted to deliver this with everything he had; his boyfriend being the king of framing and angles helped him, of course, because his channel consisted of vlogs and away-from-body videos. 

"I do. I really think I do."

"Alrighty then. I can see the articles now! Takashi Shirogane, top viewed lifestyle youtube comes out as gay and the world is shaking, quaking and slain!" Lance gave a breathy laugh and Shiro smiled, he appreciated Lance's comedy. It soothed his nerves even a little bit and to be frank, there was a lot to be nervous about. "I am proud of you, on a real note. I know...things weren't the easiest for you back then and you-you shut yourself off for a bit after the accident but just. Please know I'll always be proud of you for this and I love you."

"I love you too." Four simple words. Shiro's heart swelled with emotion, invigorating his motivation and resolve to just get this video done and have it posted for the world to see. It's pride month, after all, a month of self-expression and times where you can just be whoever. you want to be and do so unashamed. For him though, he was secluded, years and years he just...said absolutely nothing but it was Lance who saw through his facade and broke through his walls bit by bit whenever they had moments in private. Four years ago he met Lance, they started dating a year and a half after in private especially so when Shiro's career had taken off. Lance McClain who was arguably the only internet persona who acted the same online as he did in person; genuine and kind, but one hell of a clapbacker and sometimes when Shiro was getting too high on his horses or too overwhelmed, _he'd_ be the one to knock him back down a few racks. Their relationship blossomed through; Lance's immediate comfort with Shiro and ability to just tell him to stop when things were too much and it just grew from there. They were two and a half years strong now, both of them still learning and growing as a couple through advice learned and Shiro has so much to be grateful for when it came to Lance. "And I have been completely unfair to you from the get go so I want to apologize for that but just know that it will stop today."

Lance raised a brow, frown lining his lips "What do you mean?"

"You'll see, baby. I promise." Shiro responded, plain and simple before focusing his eyes on the camera. "Is everything ready?"

"Yup!"

"Alrighty then so am I..."

"I'll start the countdown. On three, ok?"

Shiro nodded and in comedic. fashion, Lance flung his arms up, three fingers pointed towards the ceiling. 

"Okay! in three.."

_Two_

_One_

Lance threw his hand down, _Go._

"Hey, guys!" Shiro waved with his prosthetic, metal glinting in the ring lights. "So today's video is going to be something different n' an introduction isn't particularly necessary right this second and if you're watching this a few days after posting I'm sure I know why and I'm _positive_ you're going to know who I am. As you can see, I'm not in my typical....well, _anything_..really. Lance has so kindly allowed me to use his studio for this because this video is...something important. I want you guys to catch every second of it and the emotions it will bring so without furth ado let's get into it."

He took a deep breath, eyes glancing over to meet Lance's. An unspoken conversation happened between them and he wasn't paying attention to much but his boyfriend in those few moments. 

"As you guys know it is pride month! A month where the LGBTQ+ community can be themselves, authentically and unapologetically and every single year I see these parades run through the streets of L.A. It's the most _inspiring_ thing, watching these men n' women, and those in-between or those who aren't in the gender spectrum _at all_ dancing and laughing, drinking and kissing it's just- it's a time of year where during those small parades, small in comparison to the world, hate doesn't seem to exist. Sure you'll have those little religious boys crying behind barriers and a ring of cops but literally, every single quote unquote, riot, has some queer couple kissing in front of them with their middle fingers held high." Shiro laughed, he could see the memories of the first pride he attended in his head; people coated in powders of color, silly string with open laughs and twinkles in their eyes. Memories of how open and comfortable it felt being there, even in spaces of the festival that just didn't pertain to him. Leather was not his thing, by the way, but somewhere along the lines, he decided that exhibitionism was hot- only with Lance. Tea. 

"I...uh." Shiro let his fingers pat nervously at the table and behind the camera, Lance was making a gesture, both hands lined up and slowly pressing down. _Breath and think._

_I got this_

"My genre of videos pertains to a very, _very_ masculine group of people. That's was my obvious demographic at the start but then I broadened my demographics and my career took off however that original group of people who watched me first are still very much here. Sure, I have so many people watching me...like, there are _millions_ of you guys looking at my 20 minute videos, watching everything I do on social media -some of you criticizing me and a lot of you guys praising me among other things but the one thing I do notice a lot of the very hypermasculine comments made towards some of my gay audience, or women saying...other things about me and my friends- I just wanted to address it all here in this video because I've kept myself quiet for all this time and I feel like you guys have seen so much about my life through the internet that at this point I don't see a reason to keep this from you so-"

Another pause and he was getting choked up, something clogging his throat and he swallowed thickly, fingers clenching into fists. He can do this, he can do this, he can _do_ this but it was so _hard_. He had come out, to his family...years ago and the reception was not- it wasn't good to say the least and so many things ran through his mind here in front of the lens and he couldn't stop staring at it because something was holding him back n' he wasn't sure if he could stop it from pulling. His heartbeat bounced in his chest, pounding against the bones of his ribcage it seemed and _fuck_ was he nervous. "I want to kick this video off by letting you guys know that-"

* * *

_The restaurant was dimly lit, candles placed in an aesthetically pleasing fashion along with the table. His parents sat in front of him, at the round three-way table reading over his college acceptance letter. The University of Los Angeles to study Astronomy and while his mother had a look of pride his father's face told a much different story._

_"I know this wasn't the college you guys wanted me to get into but my grades were top-notch but I really think would be good for me. It's something I've wanted to do and I've decided to pursue it." He said boldly, hands clenching at the glass of water. His mother still smiled, hand reaching out to touch his own in a calming gesture- and it worked, however brief. She was always a kind woman, from the very beginning as far as he could remember. She always encouraged him to do whatever he wanted to do but...his father- his father who was doing._

_Well._

_Absolutely little to hide his disappointment behind a face of confusion was a different story. His father was gripping a little too hard at the letter, fingers creasing the edges of the paper as his eyes went back and forth, rereading the acceptance letter over and over with analyzing eyes._

_"I'm proud of you Takashi...can you afford the cost of living?" His mother started, smile falling but the transition to something actually about his acceptance which offered comfort. Naturally, she'd be worried about things in the long run but she raised him perfectly for that very thing; Always stay three steps ahead of the game and if you can't make sure you're at least one at all times._

_"Yeah! The scholarship offers me two years of living in an apartment so long as my grade point average is above four. I have to take a minimum of 6 classes per semester as well so it's gonna keep me busy so hopefully, I'll be able to get some financial assistance too, in addition to the obvious job. Travel and transit aren't much of an issue since the apartments are right by the school."_

_"Wonderful..that's amazing!"_

_"Are you ready to order?" A waiter cut out, all smiles and Shiro smiled back. Asking for his order and his mother also ordered but his father held his hand up in gratitude. Thanks but no thanks. "Marvelous, give me a few minutes and I'll have your things, ok?" They all said their thanks before turning their attention on each other. Shiro couldn't stop looking at his dad, how analyzing his stone-set eyes were, a deep grey bedazzled with cold emotion. It was a tender situation; navigating his relationship, if anyone could really call it that, with his father. The man claimed he was the favorite child, his favorite one thus far out of his two other kids but he was always so hypercritical of everything Shiro did that it came to be that there were more times Shiro found himself doubting that than believing it. Unfortunately, though, his acceptance letter wasn't going to be the only news he had to deliver but it was something more of a cushion for it._

_But his parents deserved to know the truth, despite sitting in bed calculating...predicting how this would end on one side. He knew damn well his father wouldn't take this well, knew so fucking well that try as he might if he said anything at all about it his father would debate, spit harsh words and claim he was sitting on a foundation of lies. But he hoped he knew all along, somewhere in the back of his head. Shiro hoped that maybe the absolute lack of girlfriends or interest in any women that passed by had sparked some sort of signal because that was about the only thing he could think of that was more obvious than anything. As shitty as it was to say, a lot of people relied on stereotypes to just...assume that's what he was, to think that 'oh this person is THIS?'_

_Maybe that would relieve the stress of the situation, to hear that 'I've known all along’._

_"But I mean...there's- there's something else I need to tell you guys." He began. "You both know how much I love you...through the good and the bad and this has been- it's been on my mind for quite some time and.." A pause, he was choking up. "You've always taught me to solve my own problems by myself before asking someone else and I have. I have with this. It's been a long-since issue that I've finally resolved with...with myself and you both are my parents so it's only fair I share something like this to you first before I go to anyone else about it."_

_Both of his parents' attention was on him in an instant, his mother curious while his father wore a plain, attentive expression._

_Shiro played with his fingers, played with utensils and the corner of his napkin while he figured out how to articulate how to say it. Just say it._

_But how?_

_Don't think just do. Don't think, just do. Don't think. Just do._

_Just say it, don't stall._

_Just. Say. It._

_"I suspected as much." His father spoke out, his own hands clenching lightly at the spoon and his attention seemed to find that more interesting than Shiro. A relief, almost, but something more intimidating lied between the words that came from his mouth. A threat, almost, venom pouring out with just those four words and he knew...he knew this was going to be the reaction. He went through all the possibilities of this but this was necessary and he wanted him to hear it. "So before you move along any more and waste my time any further, just know that I cannot agree with this."_

_"I don't...I didn-"_

_"No." He held his hand up, eyes closed in thought. There was nothing positive flowing through Shiro's mind, this situation hadn't really even started and it was being handled like a child who lost an easily replaceable toy. "First the school, you know how I feel about pursuing something as silly as astronomy or whatever it is you'd like to do. You are quite literally reaching for something only a small one percent achieve and there are eight billion people on this planet, Takashi. It would have been in your best interest to have pursued something like business, something that would have earned you money in the long run and ensured you had plenty of finances to support a family...to support a child though clearly, this will not be happening." Sad._

_Just...sadness. A pit grew in his stomach but he kept his eyes forwards, always keep your eyes forward when you're facing a great obstacle. Look away and you'll lose, he wouldn't allow that. Wouldn't allow something so trivial as blatant hate to stop him from doing what he wanted._

_"And now you're going to tell me what? That you...prefer men all of a sudden? Is this why you chose some silly little school...to act out because you're gay?"_

_"Harrison-" His mother began but his father cut her off with a raised hand. Stone cold greys were meeting stormy silver pupils, the static between them palpable._

_"Do not. Takashi Shirogane I have left you with far too much freedom, clearly. I apologize for allowing you to think you can just go off and do whatever you feel is right, whatever you think is best when really you're just as young, dumb and bold as the rest of the people your age. You had good grades, fantastic even so I let you off but what if I let you continue this further? What would I do if I had to watch you fail classes because you chose to be some knock-off queerbait who'd rather spend his time bending over for a random ass man than making a life out of yourself? You sat us down here, to be honest with us and I will be just as honest with you in this. I do not, can not and will never agree with that...lifestyle."_

_"It's not a choi-"_

_"Not a choice to...what? Be gay? Do you not choose to love someone, do you not choose to wear frilly and feminine clothes. Do gay men not choose to act the way they do? You probably saw something online and found some mild pleasure in it, something extremely relatable to your age group and ran with it. It makes sense logically but nothing about your sudden flux of sexuality is normal."_

_"I didn't-"_

_"A phase." His father waved his hand haphazardly. There was anger in his words, spewing out of his mouth. "Online influence only encourage those and even though you're nineteen you've still taken towards something like this."_

_Guilt._

_Pure guilt rushed through his veins, a chill of ice stressing and dilating at every blood vessel till his nerves ran thin. Goosebumps rose on his arms as he still managed to look at his father. Don't look away._

_**Do not look away.** _

_"This dinner is going to have to be postponed until a later future." He got up and got himself situated, patting his clothes down. Every movement was emphasized by the adrenaline rushing through Shiro's veins. His mother, his sweet mother had her brows furrowed but she was still seated, just as upset by his father's actions as Shiro was._

_"Then can we have this conversation later? I think Takashi really needs to just talk to us this isn't-"_

_"We can have a conversation about this as a laugh later in the future when my son chooses to not be some prancy little faggot. I won't have it and I won't associate myself with anything of it until this behavior is changed. If I need to force him out of this then so be it but we are going home."_

_Anger._

_Raw anger. There was so much anger coursing through his entire being, roughing him up from the core; his heart and his mind tampered with the very thing he did his best to avoid. To hate and to disdain for another human being was something gay men faced on the daily, was something his community was challenged with at every cornerstone. But he just couldn't help it. It bashed at the confines of his mind and screamed to be let out but that was something he knew very well he could not allow, not here in this place and not ever. Allura had taught him that the same energy you put out into this world, no matter how much you've been through and how much sadness has consumed your life, you need to power through it. Shiro got through anything and everything, a failing grade, a knee injury in varsity football. The internal war he had with himself when he realized- a drabble of an argument with his parents, if that was the proper name, was just another obstacle in the game of life and he'd get through it._

_There was no sense arguing about it now, his father was already walking away and there wasn't anything he could do without starting a fight in a public space. He'd say it when he got home, say it when things weren't ready._

_He thought how he'd say it when they got in the care, at what point he'd get to say it before._

_The sudden impact to his left, glass shattering and scratching a deep incision he would be told later would scar, blood drenching his face. It told him a different story, that things would be different. Shiro's body jerked violently on set with the car rolling down the hill, hands pressing hard against the ceiling and when the car came to a stop, at an awkward angle and the adrenaline faded did he realize he could not feel his arm._

_Numb._

_Regret._

_Pain._

_Sorrow._

* * *

He hadn't realized he was crying till he looked over at himself in the monitor, taking a breath he did his best to calm down. Memories were a painful thing for him when he lost everything all at once and never got to say goodbye properly. Shiro never did get the opportunity to say it to their faces, but, at their tombstones, he told them everything, hoped they could hear him and hoped that now after some years passed they were proud of him. Lance was in the corner, body stiff like he was ready to move towards him but he held up a hand in thanks before looking at the camera. 

"I'm gay." His heart was blaring out panic now, anxiety coming on him like a downpour and he shifted his gaze to Lance, who was all soft smiles. Dark hands made a rolling motion: _Keep going. Keep going, Kashi_. So he did. At the same time, relief had hit him just as hard and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding while looking at Lance. "That...that felt so good to say on-camera you guys- you have no idea. For...years after my parents died in an accident I had hated nothing more than myself, because as many of you know they died in a car crash and I was the only one to survive. The dinner we were at prior was going to be the night I would come out and it just...it never happened and if there's anything I regret more than letting myself be treated the way I was that night, it would be not telling them outright. My mother was more accepting, much more, I will tell you all that but my father left this world with disappoint in me and I didn't even get to just say-" Tears built up in the corner of his eyes, jaw clenching and unclenching, palms opening then closing again as he fought back the rolling emotions spilling out of him. 

"What people don't seem to understand is that being gay...it's not a _choice_ and it _certainly_ doesn't make a single fucking difference in who you are. Gay men are often stereotyped as being ridiculously flamboyant, feminine and incapable of doing _macho_ things with other guys...talking a lot with our hands or go 'yas sis' at every opportunity, scrawny with no muscles and for some reason an insane appetite for harassing straight men and even then all those stereotypes are just behavioral and say _nothing_ about you as a person, no matter how untrue those stigmas are. You all have been watching me for years, fourteen fucking million of you are subscribed to this channel- you got me to be the number one lifestyle youtuber, I've won shorty awards and have met so many wonderful fans both queer and straight. The only thing that's different now is...well nothing. Nothing is different."

"I'm still Shiro, the man who works out on youtube- the man who modeled for a Pump Jockstraps, who landed on Forbes. I have succeeded time and time again thanks to those who watch and support me but the thing is, I've been gay the entire time. My sexuality and your sexuality does not impact who we are or our worth as a person so this pride month I want to enforce this message- _several messages_ moving forward. A set of rules if you will specifically for my channel."

Shiro took another deep breath, his state of mind was in check and the brief two minutes of turmoil has ceased over. He felt lighter, more so than anything else with a notch of confidence to boot. "When a man calls another man attractive in the comment section, me specifically or anyone else I see a lot of these...how can I say it... _dude bros_ \- yeah, they always have to say something so incredibly harmful, homophobic or just plain fucking rude and that's going to stop like, yesterday. Effective immediately. This June is recognized as pride month, from the moment a black transgender Marsh P. Johnson, Zazu Nova, and Jackie Hormona served as the vanguard for pride as a queer community, it was ours. The moment Marsha dropped that brick and fucked that windshield, the month was ours to celebrate. We as a community go through massive lengths just to get by, even more so if you're a person of color. To be belittled and to be made fun of, stoned on the streets for holding someone's hand or hung publicly because people of religion- we're in a world right now where bisexuals are considered cheaters, gay men are unfaithful once the 'dick runs dry' or something ugly like that...lol."

"Did- did you just say _lol_ out loud, Shirogane?" Lance laughed out, loud and beautiful. A slight redness to his chest. "Shiro that was so _casual_ oh my _god_!"

"Yes. Yes I did." He responded as-a-matter-of-fact. Was it so bad to add something comical to a rather serious situation? No. It wasn't- especially if he got to see Lance laugh along the way. "Anyways we need to cut that I can't have you ruining the surprise."

Shiro stuck out his tongue like a child, Lance being clearly offended, smacked his hand his chest with a loud gasp. But the show must go on, however much he would like to bicker with his boyfriend. 

"Anyways...sorry my beautiful cameraman was being incredibly rude." Lance gaped. "Another thing I'd like to see stop is this really fucking creepy shipping thing that you guys do with me and my friends. I've almost lost two people who mean a lot to me because twitter stans keep saying everything we do is sexual, everything we do is that we're in a relationship and frankly it's a little exhausting to keep seeing this. Stop. Do you know why Keith and I haven't seen each other in months...or recorded much-requested videos? It's because he's one hundred percent not interested in me and is _clearly_ dating Matthew Holt and to see thousands of comments saying that we're eye fucking when all we do is just look at eachother...it's really uncomfortable. For both him, Matt and I- it's not fair to either of us and their managers have since suggested we reduce public eye as much as possible. I love Keith and Matt but they're more like family and it just...will not ever be. Maybe in another universe but certainly not this one I assure you so if you have made it this far along please don't send any hate to him because one, he doesn't care and two, he doesn't deserve it. Which leads me to something else and that is a question for you, the audience." He clapped his hands together, pointing them at the camera.

"Why is it that whenever two men are together, two real fucking men, they are always assumed to be sleeping with each other by a...typically female audience? Why can a gay man never be around another man without it being assumed they're fucking? I'll leave you all to debate that in the comments below if you so choose to but I will say that the fanfiction and the sfm videos you make that are explicit and...just sometimes really dirty, it's creepy. Do what makes you happy I guess but keep the fictional writing for fictional people, not someone who gets tagged in scat porn and shit all the fucking time. Frankly, while I was...in the closet" Quote unquote fingers go! "I've seen how you all treat gay men- like...like we're some objects here purely for your sexual gratification and that won't be tolerated here anymore. Thanks a bunch, love you the most ever now moving on because I'm sure no one's going to keep watching when it seems like all I'm doing is dragging the entirety of the world through the mud, which I am. Just-"

"I'm gonna stop talking soon because I know this is going to be something so unnecessarily large but I want to look you all in the face and I want you to look me in mine and hear me out. No matter what happens, no matter your situation, you fucking matter. If you're in the closet because you're scared or because of a situation at home just know you are valid and the world will welcome you with open arms when you feel like it's safe to come out but until then know that doesn't make you any less than. I wanted to come out on youtube, where most people interact and see me to inspire- because you don't have to be a certain way or behave a certain way to be gay, you can just be yourself and that's fine because I'm still Shiro...and you're still you, as you've always been. If you need to let certain people go from your life to be happy then fucking do it and if you ever feel as if you have no one I assure that maybe not now, but some time later there will always be someone who loves you. Did you get some shit parents? Great, fuck them! I'm your parents now, come to daddy. So...there's that- I do have one other thing to say uh."

Another pause. Maybe he was a little more nervous for this than anything else, more nervous to just apologize to the one person who deserved it the most. His fingers tapped out on the table, rhythmic and probably to Britney Spears but he wouldn't know, titanium fingers clacking loudly while he twisted his mouth this way and that in contemplation.

"I couldn't have done any of this, or even had the balls to think about it with someone who's been in my life basically since I came to Los Angeles." Silver eyes met baby blue, the motion obvious on camera and he wouldn't edit that out. He'd let everyone think "Who's he looking at" before he actually announced it, give them something to blueball over. "As you all know I hang out with a group of sevenish or so other that people have called the paladins but there is one person out of them who has specifically stuck by me through all the thick and thins and that wonderful man means so much to me. We met when I first moved into my newer apartment complex, used all my savings to afford the lease for a year and he was the first person out of the other six to welcome me to the neighborhood. He was also the first youtuber I collaborated with and helped me get motivated to get more serious with content- love that for me and then somewhere along the lines of the whole thing I managed to catch feelings for this guy."

Lance's lips were opened partly, surprised with his brows furrowed.

"That was four years ago and a year and a half later I asked him out on a date n' _somehow_ the guy said yes. Mind you this was at a point in time where my career had skyrocketed and I er...blew up with a lot of macho dudes so even though I had told him outright that...this would be something on the down low the first thing he responded with was as long as I'm comfortable and I think maybe it was there when he said it that I fell in love with him just a bit. So fast forward two and a half years later, we're both thriving and remember a while back I was talking about getting a house sometime in the future well...we have decided to, uh, get a house together and guess what? Neither of us has cheated on one another, I've never been so much as tempted to cheat on him- couldn't if I wanted to because who the hell would, to be honest."

He hoped his eyes spoke the thousands of words he couldn't say to Lance, who was looking equally emotional as he hoped he did. Lance had waltzed into his life and changed him for the greater good, impacted the way he saw life and how he lived in ways he couldn't even imagine and it was only fair to announce that he was this far into him publicly.

"It's not a secret- it was but it shouldn't be and fuck it now that I'm out I'm tired of fucking running and not being able to hold my boyfriend's hand in public or risk my entire career, or get into a huge scandal. I'm tired of having to look the other way and make sure there's no paparazzi before even kissing him on the cheek or just... _touching_ him. I can only do that in the safety of our apartments and even then we need to be careful or risk getting caught- it's unfair to him. It's totally unfair to him and how he could tolerate basically being my secret for all this time I don't fucking understand. I don't. But he's" Still looking at Lance, as he always has and then back at the camera, eyes dead set and forward "He's someone I want to spend my life with, the rest of it. Someone who I want to...maybe...have a family with. A surrogate mother if he wants that. So uh- Lance...baby do you want to come here? Say hi to everyone? You all know Lance I’m sure he’s also quite a well know beauty blogger...number one in fact, fyi.”

Lance did so without another word, waving at the camera with his signature "Hi everyone". There were two seats but Shiro's lap looked plenty more comfortable. Warm, muscular arms wrapped around his chest, under his arms and clasping at his back while Lance buried his face in the crook of his neck. He was shaking, holding back tears while pressing kisses to his bare skin. Shiro brought his own arms around his waist, tears once again in the corners of his eyes because it was hard not to cry when his boyfriend started to. No more secrets, to himself, to Lance or to his audience anymore- not to the world and not for any reason...well except for one, but that would come to light very, _very_ soon if things went according to plan.

Buying a matching pair of rings never felt so right.

A few minutes passed and Lance had untucked himself away from Shiro's shoulder, pressing his forehead against his boyfriends. Soft lips were on his in an instant, emotion packed and Shiro desperately wanted to deepen it, to show Lance his appreciation for him right there in front of the camera but he couldn't, wouldn't. Some things would be kept private, of course, because his life did not run online entirely. They pulled apart laughing, all smiles at each other, Lance's dimples coming into show and Shiro gave them both a quick peck. "D'ya wanna say anything to them because I was gonna leave it off...with me saying we're dating but that's no fun and we do have that super cool news to share."

Lance inhaled, squaring his shoulders with one arm slung around Shiro's shoulders he turned to the camera with a devilish smirk. "Yeah, we gay...keep scrolling."

"Oh my _god_. I'm cutting that."

"Do not cut that Takashi Shirogane or I won't su-"

"Don't. Nope. Nuh uh."

Another laughed made its way past plump lips, Shiro was obsessed with them, by the way.

"I guess to kick this off with that I am very proud of Takashi for...doing this. We've been talking about it for some time and he did this...really, all on his own. I'm just the gorgeous cameraman behind it all and his boyfriend who gave him...some _other_ methods of support behind the scenes. Regardless, this month we both will be donating fifteen thousand dollars to the LGBTQ youth center here in Los Angeles and in addition donating the total earnings from both Shiro's video and my most recent video to the Trevor Project! Which I will be linking all throughout the month of June."

"I'll also link it in the description box down below so be sure to give it a look if you want."

"Great yeah that's...all I have to say I think. So now that that's done can we..." He tugged at Shiro's shirt, purring and smirking before leaning to bite at his lobe. "Can we do something _celebratory_ right now because I have quite a few gifts for you, Kashi."

Blood rushed to his face, immediately, among another area that twitched with interest. "Of course, kitten let me just-" Lance sucked just below his ear. "Nn-god,` ok guys I gotta g- _hnng_ \- go!"

The camera clicked off.

 

 **Takashi Shirogane @Takashiro**  
New video is up guys. Please check it out it's a super important one with a very important message towards the end.  
I'm gonna be taking a break from youtube for a bit so please lmk what you think!  
**30.9k Retweets** **89.9k Likes**

 

**@shnceiscanon:** holy fuck holy FUCK holy FUCK 

 

 **@beefyshiro:** hell YEAH!!! So proud of him ;-; <3

 

**@DaddyBlaytz:** THE TEA OF IT ALL GO SHIRO!!! I'm so glad you can finally just live your life without feeling like you need to hide from the world. 

 

 **@GeneralButton:** So proud of you for having the strength to do this!! You're an amazing person and that hasn't changed. We love you so much.

 

 **@ParadoxicalBen:** In retrospect this explains at LEAST 5 things and lowkey knew you two were dating for some time.

 

 **@GoddessofCosplay:** I've tried typing this out a million times over, but I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for trusting us with this. Sexuality is a very personal thing and I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to share with us.

 **@Thatsformetoknow:** Awww Shiro ;;; <3 I'm so glad you can finally be yourself

 

] **@Thathomophobicguy:** Unsubscribing...don't want to learn how to build muscles from a prancy faggot

**DaddyBlaytz: then choke**

****@PisceanBaker:** Well this explains Lance's video cuts when you arrive...you and him being together at least! Welcome to the family big guy <3 also what was in last videos drink? It looked a little too green.**

****@candywii666:** Man if you can come out so publicly and on this channel no less, well then, what's stopping me from doing the same? Own it bro!**

****@strwberrylovely:** It's so incredible to see someone being completely themselves! Your courage has inspired me to come out to my family. Thank you for telling your story, we love and support you no matter what and this has been a pretty good video <3**

****Eatmyshance:** so happy 4 them! fuck yeah happy pride month bitches!**

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end of the first chapter! I hope I was able to emotionally connect with some readers through this fic via a similar situation and hopefully I could make them feel just a bit better with the end message. If not then, I  
> ll say it here, if any of you are struggling with being an LGBTQ+ community, questioning or in the closer, just know that no matter what nothing you go through makes you any less human and at the end of the day, someone will love you. 
> 
> Shance means a lot to me for a variety of reasons, a huge one being the shippers have been nothing but kind and a lot of us are actually...queer and those who aren't queer do not fetishize Shiro for having muscles or dwindle Lance down to the topic of being a top or bottom. We're an unproblematic ship so that's why I felt comfortable enough throwing some important discussions down in here.
> 
> Apologies if this was a little too informative for your tastes but I promise it'll get better if you've paid attention to the number of chapters. 
> 
> As foreshadowed towards the end, there's going to be another chapter that is much fluffier and smuttier as well so, do be prepared for that. Lance will be giving Shiro his celebratory gift and Shiro will spend the next day tweeting about some cryptic things and figuring out just how to use those two rings. The chapter will be explicit so keep that in mind, thank you.
> 
> If you'd like to connect with me on social media my twitter handle is [here!](https://twitter.com/DaddyBlaytz)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you'd be so kind ;;! See you in the next chapter, Shancers!


End file.
